


Omatsuri

by zenelly



Series: Natsume Yuujinchou Week 2016 [3]
Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8212726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenelly/pseuds/zenelly
Summary: For Natsume Yuujinchou Week, Day 3: Human/Youkai

  The wind picks up, whipping around the legs of everyone at the festival, and Takashi watches them all with a faint smile on his face.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Natsume Yuujinchou Week, Day 3: Human/Youkai
> 
> Takashi has such an interesting place between the two and he's always so gentle. I feel as though he has a truer "middle" place than almost anyone else, even his grandmother, and that lends him a really unique standpoint on a lot of issues. Poor boy. This is really short orz but also hooray airing day!! My TanuNatsu feels are already slain.

The wind picks up, whipping around the legs of everyone at the festival, and Takashi watches them all with a faint smile on his face.

Food, drinks, and laughter are passed easily among the patrons of the festival, though the laughter is occasionally atonal and ringing, made of too many voices layered across each other. Flashes of red and blue skin intermix with typical more human tones. Horns and unnatural numbers of eyes and humans, laughing humans.

He loves it when people and youkai get along. 

He loves the moments where it doesn’t matter if he can’t tell the difference between them. Natori said once that using a mirror of glasses makes it easier to see youkai clearly, and Takashi had wondered what it meant about him that he’s never noticed the difference. It’s only if they are nonhumanoid that he knows automatically they’re not human. But here it doesn’t matter. Here, he can enjoy the crowd and his relative anonymity and sit, for just a moment, and disappear between the lines.

“Natsume!” Tanuma calls out. He waves at Takashi, smiles, and Takashi waves back. 

“Coming,” Takashi says. He pushes himself upright, tries his best not to trip over Nyanko-sensei who winds between his legs, and goes between the humans and youkai who mingle without knowing.


End file.
